User blog:RoznosicielCiast/More upgrades for Viktor's Hex Core!
Hey guys! So many times i heard that Viktor's Hex Core is bad. Some people said it's bad at all, some people talked about it's slot efficiency. In my opinion, upgrades are good and original thing, but in fact, they are really not worthy this slot. So, what about deeper upgrades, and another augment for ultimate? Here we go. Let's begin with special upgrade for ultimate. I have even changed the color a bit to show you how i imagine this. } | image = | caption = } | label1 = Availability | data1 = } }} | label2 = Tier | data2 = } | label3 = Stats | data3 = } | label4 = Consume | data4 = } | label5 = Aura | data5 = } | label6 = Passive | data6 = } | label7 = Active | data7 = } | label8 = Menu | data8 = } | label9 = Item cost | data9 = } | label10 = Sell value | data10 = } | label11 = Item code | data11 = } }} I just wanted to randomize these cores even more. I know that Gravity and Power are used rarely, but that's the point - seeing only Death in every game is awful. Okay, now let's get deeper into further upgrades. *Note: Actual Augment's bonuses are added into further upgrades too. *Note 2: All further upgrades' costs are 1600. Total 1000+1600. *Note 3: DoT = Damage over Time *Note 4: These upgrades are quite powerful. Viktor would need at least a slight nerf to not make these too "OPbrokenomgnoobchampl2p". *Note 5: Values can be always adjusted. If you are passionate Viktor player, tell me if you find any of these underpowered/overpowered. *Note 6: I am not really good at matching stats into gold values ._. *Note 7: Bonuses from upgrades are unstackable, because you can't buy more than 1 upgrade. Augment: Power upgrades A: Vitality Transfer *+280 health *+4 health regen per 5 *+25 ability power *UNIQUE: Upon hitting an enemy champion with Power Transfer, you gain 15% of target's attack damage, ability power, armor and magic resistance for duration of the shield. Additionally, movement speed boost is increased to 40%. B: Shield Expansion *+480 health *+15 ability power *UNIQUE: Power Transfer's damage and shield amount are increased by 30%. Duration of shield is increased to 5 seconds. Augment: Gravity upgrades A: Warp *+ 150 mana *+ 5 mana regen per 5 *+ 40 ability power *UNIQUE: Gravity Field's speed of stack applying decreased to 0.4 seconds. Cooldown of Gravity Field decreased by 1 second (counts after cooldown reduction). B: Zone *+ 100 mana *+ 45 ability power *+ 10% cooldown reduction *UNIQUE: Gravity Field's cast range increased to 900. Diameter increased by 20%. Cast time reduced into instant. Augment: Death upgrades A: Radiation *+ 45 ability power *UNIQUE: Units under effect of Death Ray's DoT have their magic resistance reduced by 10. Laser speed is increased by 30%. Laser length is increased to 900. B: Doom *+ 30 ability power *UNIQUE: Death Ray is spread into one main + 2 small lasers at both sides that fire at 25 degrees. Small lasers have same length, but only 50% of main laser's width, 70% of main laser's damage and do not apply DoT. Death Ray's ability power scaling increased to 80%. Cast range increased to 600. Augment: Chaos upgrades A: Stability *+ 10% spell vamp *+ 40 ability power *UNIQUE: Chaos Storm's diameter increased by 20%. Duration increased to 8 seconds. Speed reduction based on distance between Storm and Viktor decreased by 20%. B: Unstability *+ 5 magic penetration *+ 15% magic penetration *+ 30 ability power *UNIQUE: Chaos Storm's damage is increased by 1% per 5% of target's missing health. Chaos Storm's damage ignores 10 of target's magic resistance. Silence at casting is changed to stun. What are your thoughts? Category:Custom items Category:Custom champions